A Brother's Bond
by Rayany Amor
Summary: Hiro and Tadashi have always been close, even more so after their parents' death. A series of one-shots ranging from angst (lots of angst) to humor and everything that's in between. Rated T for paranoia. Requests are eventually taken.
1. Truth

Chapter: 1

The rain fell in heavy sheets, the clouds darkening the sky to a dreary gray. A lone figure stood exposed to the harsh elements, watching with glazed eyes as the last moving truck peeled away from the driveway of the only house he had ever really considered a home. Only when the truck was completely out of sight did the figure avert his gaze to the sky. The rain had yet to let up- not that it mattered anyways; he was already drenched from head to toe- if anything it was the wind that grew stronger, its cold tendrils lashing at his numb cheeks. He really should head back, it would do him no good to stand out here and get sick. Yet even as he thought that, there was nothing he could do. His feet no longer listened to his commands, choosing instead to freeze beneath him, forcing him to look upon his deserted home.

"Tadashi? You shouldn't be out here. Come on inside, I'll warm you up some soup." The constant thrum of rain hitting him stopped and a light hand rested on his shoulder, Tadashi looked up at its owner. It was his Aunt Cass, the only relative willing to take in him and his brother.

A twinge of agony ran through him as his eyes locked onto the ground. Hiro was only four; he couldn't yet comprehend the situation that they were in. He was his big brother though, and with that thought steeling his nerves Tadashi followed his Aunt back indoors under the shelter of a red umbrella.

xXx

It was only a week after their parents' funeral. Life at their Aunt Cass' was startlingly normal. The wayward family lived above their Aunt's bakery the Lucky Cat Café which seemed to always be bustling with customers. The Hamada brothers helped out where they could, trying their best to not be too much of a burden. Tadashi had quickly noticed that Hiro had yet to understand that their parents were never coming back. The young man often heard his younger brother asking their Aunt when their mom or dad would be home, each time Tadashi saw the pure and utter agony in Cass' eyes that the question caused. Yet each time, the upbeat woman would easily deflect the question by stuffing a cookie in Hiro's mouth. Maybe there was something to this comfort food after all.

Reality had come crashing in too fast though. It was just him and Hiro home that day, Aunt Cass said she would be back in a bit and that she needed to pick up something from the grocery store. Hiro was staring listlessly out their bedroom's window, eyes locked on the streets below. Tadashi stared on in sympathy; his baby brother didn't deserve to live like this. Letting out a soft sigh, he dragged a rolling chair over to the windowsill, plopping down on it once he was next to his brother.

"Hey Dashi?" it was Hiro's term of endearment for him, apparently 'Tadashi' was too long of a word.

"What's up?"

"When's mom and dad coming back?" Tadashi's blood ran cold, but Hiro continued on oblivious. "We haven't seen them in a while. I wonder what's taking them so long." Hiro rested his head on his folded arms, eyelids slightly drooping over his eyes in a pouting expression. The young boy waited a few moments for his brother's reply, when he didn't get one he looked up curiously.

Tadashi cleared his throat, "Hiro. Hiro I need you to listen to me very carefully when I say this." He placed both hands on his brother's shoulder and got down on one knee in front of him. "Hiro…mom and dad, th-they're not coming back." His voice cracked and tears silently flowed down his face as he stifled a sob.

Hiro looked at him worriedly, he had never seen his brother cry before, "Why not Dashi?" his big innocent eyes searched for the answer he wanted on his brothers face.

"They go hurt Hiro, really bad, they can't come back home to us. But please trust me when I say they will always, _always_ be looking after us. Even if we can't see them they're there, I promise."

"But…but I want mommy and daddy! Dashi, Dashi tell them to come home!" Hiro started to panic, tears welling up in his eyes as his brother's only response was to hold him tight to his chest. "I'm sorry if I did something bad, I'm sorry! I'll be a good boy, I'll take out the trash, and I'll go to bed on time and eat all my vegetables not just the orange ones. Dashi I want mommy and daddy, tell them to come home. I miss them, I'll be good, I swear!"

Tadashi just hugged his brother tighter; the tears flowing faster as he listened to his little brother apologize for everything, promising to do anything, just for his parents to come back to them.

"I know Hiro, I know. It's not your fault, it's not. I'm sorry; I can't make them come back. I'm so sorry."

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter! I know this one is pretty short, but I promise it'll probably get much longer as the chapters progress. For those of you who have wandered over here from my other fics, I'm sorry. I will update in time, but **_**Batfamily Mayhem**_** was just updated so don't hound me about that, if it's something else be my guest. Well I hope you all enjoyed this little first chapter and I will see you in the next.**

**I do not own Big Hero 6, review please! **


	2. A Day In The Life

Chapter: 2

Warm sunlight shone through the leaves of the trees, illuminating the dark emerald to a vivid light green. The shadows it cast blotched brokenly across the soft grass of the open field. A light breeze danced with the branches, causing the few loose leaves to shake free. They fluttered to the earth, but desperately fought to stay with the wind.

"Hahah!" a soft voice broke the serenity of the place. "You got a leaf on you Hiro!" Tadashi gently plucked the green out of the dark oxen of his little brother's hair. Doe-like chocolate brown eyes blinked up at him, locking onto the leaf instantly.

"Dashi! Dashi look!" little Hiro exclaimed. Quickly rolling from his back to his knees, a little finger wagged excitedly at the vegetation. Bright red popped out from the back and swiftly traveled to the front before once again disappearing to the back.

"Here, give me your hand." Hiro's hand was dwarfed by his brother's. The four year old watched entranced as Tadashi coaxed the ladybug to crawl onto the younger's hand. Soft giggles filled the silence as the tiny legs of the insect traveled swiftly across the soft child skin. A sudden gust of wind had the ladybug spreading its wings and flying off.

"Oh no!" Hiro exclaimed in a way that Tadashi couldn't describe as anything but adorable.

"Come on, it's getting late we better start heading back towards the café before Aunt Cass has a heart attack from worry." Tadashi started to get up only for Hiro to jump onto his back.

"Carry me carry me!" the child sung with delight as he swung around his neck.

"Ok, ok! You little monkey. Hold on!" Tadashi secured his arms under his brother's legs and took off in a light run. The duo's laughter filled the empty field as the sky turned shades of golden.

xXx

Cass Hamada hung her apron on its designated peg as the bell to the Lucky Cat Café's front door rung the last time for the day. Brushing back some stray strands of brunette hair she traveled to the upper parts of the building. Peaking around the banister's railing her small smile grew to one that filled her face. Her two sleeping boys slept in the middle of Hiro's bed, Hiro was curled into a small ball against his brother's chest while Tadashi curled protectively around his baby brother. Creeping into the room as silently as she could, Cass grabbed a blanket to drape over them. Those two were certainly something. With one last soft smile she left to her own room.

"Come on Mochi, don't wake them." She whispered, grabbing the rather large cat on her way out. Yes, her nephews certainly filled her life with the unexpected.

xXx

"Nngh." Tadashi groaned, stretching out his sore muscles. He went to sit up only to be met with resistance. Looking down he couldn't help the small huff of a laugh that escaped him. During the night Hiro decided to crawl up onto his brother's chest and proceeded to curl up like a cat and take a fist full of Tadashi's shirt. "Oh Hiro, you're one hell of a kid."

Which was true. Any other kid who went through half of the things that Hiro had would have broken down by now. Yet Hiro was still able to function. Still able to laugh, able to play, run around, have fun, bring joy. Hiro was still able to _live_. Yes, Hiro was a strong child, but Tadashi vowed to always be there for his little brother who's lost so much at such a young age.

"Mmm…Dawsi?" Hiro slurred tiredly. He sat up still on his brother's chest, one hand rubbed sleepily at his eye while the other covered his mouth as a yawn escaped him.

"Morning sleepy head, did you sleep ok?" Tadashi smiled softly as Hiro bobbed his head in affirmative yet still betrayed his answer when a deeper yawn left him blinking rapidly to keep his eyes open. "Come on, let's get some breakfast." Without waiting for an answer Tadashi hoisted a half-awake Hiro into his arms and walked them down to the dining room where Aunt Cass' cooking wafted with a promising aroma.

"Hey boys! Good morning, did you both sleep well?" she sung over her shoulder, keeping an eye on the pancakes. After receiving two vague affirmatives she continued, "Well I hope you're hungry cause breakfast is ready!"

The brothers took their respective seats and Hiro visibly lit up when chocolate chip pancakes was placed in front of him. "Yes! I _love_ you Aunt Cass!" he squeezed her tight before digging in, missing the brief happy-watery look his brother and Aunt shared.

"Oh, after breakfast I have a surprise for you Hiro." Tadashi announced before taking a sip of his orange juice but almost choked on it when he saw how fast Hiro started to scarf down his breakfast. "Whoa! Slow down, it'll still be there when you're done there's no need for you to rush." He had to stifle a laugh when Hiro blinked at him owlishly with his cheeks puffed out full of food, a sliver of bacon hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Yes his little brother was quite something.

xXx

"Whoa!" Hiro exclaimed his chocolate brown eyes widening as they locked onto the surprise.

"You wanna try it out?" but Tadashi hadn't needed to ask, Hiro was already dashing over to it and struggling to get on top.

"Okay I'm ready!" his little brother wriggled a bit further and griped a bit tighter.

"Here you go." Tadashi pressed three buttons in sequence and Hiro was lifted into the air, filling it with laughter. Three weeks filled with testing, remodeling, scraping, fire extinguisher, safety measures, extreme safety measures, safety measures cut down a little (he figured that he went too far when he figured placing the passenger in an indestructible box took out the fun factor), and many sleepless nights to get it right, but the end product was worth it. Hiro's smile. His little brother floated through the air on a malleable yet virtually indestructible bubble. It was completely see through and reflected the rainbow, it was massive and Hiro was able to crawl around on it without the risk of falling seeing as how the bubble rolled to follow his movements, and it was soft and squishy yet in a moment's notice could wrap itself around Hiro and make sure he ended up unharmed.

"This is awesome!" he screamed happily letting out whoops of joy.

"Yea, well watch this." Tadashi pressed four more buttons and Hiro fell inside the bubble and was suspended in midair, six more buttons sent the bubble through several complicated maneuvers, each more exhilarating than the last.

Hiro was up in the air until the sun kissed the horizon and the lights danced and flashed in the night's sky.

"Ok Hiro it's time to give it a rest now, the battery's almost out." Tadashi tapped a single button and the bubble slowly hovered back to its charging base, a hole appearing in the sphere to let its passenger out.

"That was so _cool_! Thank you so much Dashi!" Hiro bounded out only to have his feet slap to a halt and his eyes lite up. "Dashi…look!" he breathed out in wonder.

The golden light of the fireflies dotted the night, and Aunt Cass was already waiting on the sidewalk with mason jars.  
"Go on." She whispered encouragingly after pressing a jar into Hiro's small hands. The young genius ran around trying to catch one of the bright bugs.

"Thanks." Tadashi watched as Hiro tried to sneak up on a firefly only to have it fly away.

"For what silly?" Cass asked completely confused, all she did was bring out some mason jars with holes in the lids.

"For taking us in when no one else would." Tadashi faced her fully. "I know we haven't been the easiest to live with and that it isn't easy to raise two males, but truly from the bottom of my heart I'm so grateful for all you've done for us and I'm positive Hiro would say the same. So truly, thank you."

Cass' eyes started to water and without hesitation flung her arms around her nephew's shoulders and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh you knuckle head, there's no need to thank me! I love you two boys, and my life has never been more fun. I love you two silly." Tadashi hesitantly wrapped his arms around his Aunt but once they were secured he returned the hug in full, momentarily ignoring Hiro's cry of joy from catching the sought after light bug.

They may have had a not-so-normal past but their newly formed misfit family was perfect for them, for each other.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, it was really hard to write a happy chapter…which…is a bad thing if you think about this fic's future….oops…XD yeaaa don't expect anything fluffy for a while, yea the reason why fluff is so hard right now is because I already have angsty chapters planned….belated spoiler alert! Eh I don't believe in deleting thoughts XD. Ok like previously stated I do reply to reviews so here you go (if you don't want a reply just make sure to mention it)~!**

**heartsbren- I hope this is happy enough for you and that your feels have healed up nicely cause the next few chapters are gonna be brutal XD so heads up! XD but tis outta love.**

**Silverstream- Gosh no pressure or anything DX lol just kidding thank you so much I'm glad you like.**

**Regularshow 565- I'm sorry! But you like right?...right? DX**

**Snowflakeangel21- I can only imagine, tis super sad but at least he has Tadashi and Cass still right?**

**Iscreamer1- isn't it XD**

**Ok reviews are done! Whooo, meh not that I'm complaining XD love you all and thanks for your continued support, prep your hearts for the next chapter! I do not own Big Hero 6, review please~!**


	3. Falling

Chapter: 3

"Tadashi no!" Hiro screamed.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They weren't even supposed to be here. In fact right now they were supposed to be in their garage working on a wild new project, but when Tadashi mentioned a surprise for him at SFIT that they could get the next day Hiro couldn't resist. After all, why wait for something if you could have it today? Hiro wasn't a patient kid, it was obvious from when he graduated high school at the age of 13. When Hiro has his mind set on something he accomplished it as fast as he could. That's why he pestered his older brother until he gave in and the duo made a quick impromptu trip to Tadashi's lab.

They didn't even make it to the Nerd lab (Hiro deemed it a fitting name) before the entire building rumbled. Pieces of ceiling fell in chunks and flames burst forth from the holes they left behind. Tadashi instantly clamped down on his wrist and yanked him through the winding halls and up several flights of stairs mumbling the whole time.

"Can't go back to the front, the flames blocked the exit. Have to get up to the roof, only safe place now. Damn! If only I could've reached my lab that would solve everything." Tadashi yanked on the fire alarm next to the roof's door, but nothing happened.

"That explains why alarms aren't blaring." But his brother didn't waste time with chit-chat and shoved the younger Hamada through the door and followed close behind.

"Well at least it's raining, that will help with the fire a bit until the firetrucks get here." Tadashi ran frantically around the roof, hands combing through his hair in stress before letting out a yell of frustration. "How does the number one tech school in Sanfransokyo _not_ have a fire escape from the roof!?"

"Budget cuts?" Hiro quipped. Tadashi gave his brother a disbelieving look and was about to respond before his eyes locked onto something. "What? What is it?"

But his brother decided to ignore him for the moment instead he ran over to the railing. "Look, these are just bolted down, if we can unfasten this from the roof-."

"It could be a makeshift ladder!" Hiro finished starting to get excited. While SFIT didn't have an ideal emergency escape system, it did have wonderful emergency tools. Apparently too many students decided to test their more aerodynamic experiments on the roof too often and most of which ended up malfunctioning at one point or another, so the school board deemed it would be best to have several emergency toolboxes installed on the roof so the students didn't have to run down to the lab and back in order to fix what ever went wrong.

Quickly Hiro ran over to the pale glow of the emergency box panel and pulled out a pair of drills, blowtorches, and goggles for them. Making fast pace work the Hamada brother quickly detached an entire side of safety railing and worked on welding one side to a sturdy portion of the roof and bending the other side so it would hang over the building instead of jut out.

"We did it!" they cheered together, taking a moment to bounce up and down and fist bump each other. They were going to make it.

Throwing one last grin at each other the two Hamadas made their way to their ladder. Tadashi insisted that he went first as they moved down their path just in case anything was loose or insecure then he'd be able to encounter them first. Naturally Hiro protested against it, but in the end Tadashi won "we've already lost our parents, at least let me protect you." Seeing the sincerity in his elder brother's eyes Hiro had no choice but to let him.

He wished he pushed against it.

Tadashi was only a few steps down the ladder when another explosion went off, the entire building was once again sent into another bout of tremors. Unfortunately this caused the place where they secured the beginning of the ladder to be broken up.

It was a single, heart stopping moment when the brother's fear filled eyes locked. Then, Tadashi fell.

"No!" Hiro screamed out, diving to the edge of the roof, his small hands latched onto one of his brother's. The world around them seemed to bleed away, only this moment here and now mattered. Tadashi hung by his one arm and Hiro stifled a cry of pain as the sharp edge of the ladder pierced through the tender flesh of his abdomen.

The two brothers were silent, the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance and the crackling the fire made as it burned its way through the ample amount of building was just below it. Tadashi glanced down, his feet dangled loosely in the open air and his vision blurred when he saw how far off the ground he actually was then he glanced up, back up to where Hiro desperately clung to him.

"Hiro." The sheer calmness in Tadashi's voice had Hiro snapping open his once clenched eyes to see what had happened. "Hiro. I need you to let go."

"Wha-?" His blood went cold once it clicked. "No!"

"Hiro-."

"I said _no_ Tadashi." Hiro spat back at him, renewing his grip on his brother's arm to comfort himself that he was still there. "I can't lose you too."

"If you don't let go we'll both fall."

"You're asking to me to let you die! How could you?" Hiro asked, his voice shook with restrained sobs. "You're all I have left, you…you can't leave me."

"Hiro." The building shook again and a portion of the roof a few feet away crumbled and fell off. "Hiro you can't keep holding onto me, I know you're hurt right now. If you continue this strain on yourself you'll bleed out. I'm too heavy for you to pull up, you need to let go."

"No, I can pull you up! I can!" Hiro grunted as he tried with all of his might to pull Tadashi up, crying out when he lost the little progress he made and Tadashi slipped that much further. "No, nonononono! This isn't fair! Why!" he sobbed openly, tears rapidly made their way down his soot covered face as he finally realized how hopeless their predicament was. He full heartedly cursed his weakness and lack of upper body muscles.

"It's ok." A single tear escaped from his eye and made its way down to his chin. "You're right. I can't ask you to do something like that."

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked warily, his brother spoke with an emotion he couldn't quite yet decipher.

"It's ok." He repeated again and he let go of his grip on his little brother's wrist.

"No you can't do this Tadashi! Tadashi grab back on! I can pull you up! Oh god, please _please_ don't do this, no!" Hiro screamed hysterically as he clawed frantically at Tadashi's rapidly disappearing arm, sobbing even harder now at the inevitability. "Tadashi!"

"I'm sorry Hiro." He only had his fingers in his grasp now. "I love you little brother."

Then.

Tadashi fell.

**A/N: I did tell you guys to brace for it. I started to feel the pin prickle of tears while writing this, something that hasn't happened for a while. But you guys deserve it since only two people reviewed XP.**

**Laude Dei- Yay! You're here now too I'm so happy~! That sounds like a cool chapter idea, keep an eye out for it in upcoming chapters ;).**

**ThePurleThing- I had a hermit crab once…two actually…they committed suicide while I was on vacation…yeaaa…**

**I do not own Big Hero 6, I REGRET NOTHING! Review please~! =)**


	4. Mother's Day

Chapter: 4

Small bare feet pitter pattered quickly across the light wooden floors of the Hamada household, the soft _swshhhhh_ of the light blue blanket trailing on the floor after him hidden under the creak of the kitchen door opening.

"What do you think you're doing up so early?" the unexpected voice had three year old Hiro Hamada jumping with a yelp and quickly turning around to see its owner.

"Dad you scared me!" he exclaimed, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance.

His father simply chuckled and ruffled his hair, "That didn't answer my question kiddo? It's Sunday you're supposed to still be catching all those z's with your brother."

"Actually I'm up." Tadashi came shuffling into the kitchen to join the two, his arms stretched up as his eyes slightly watered with a yawn. "Knucklehead over there woke me up as he left our room."

"Sorry! I umm," Hiro fiddled with the blanket still around his shoulders. "I wanted to make mommy breakfast in bed."

His dad scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "Not that it's bad or anything, but why would you want to-." His mouth formed an O and he broke out in a wide grin. "Mother's day." Hiro nodded excitedly with a light blush across his cheeks.

"Well why didn't you just say so? Come on," Tadashi took out a large mixing bowl. "let's make her breakfast together." Hiro's eyes lit up and hurriedly made his way next to his elder brother to pour the instructed ingredients into the bowl in order to make pancakes.

"I'll cook it for you two since I'm not the best at following the cooking instructions, besides your mother would kill me if she found out I let you guys near a hot stove." Their stove was an old fashioned open flamed one so as their dad turned the dial there was a delayed time where the stove _click click clicked _before _fwoosh_ the flamed burst to life. After heating up the pan it was a simple pour and flip away from a small stack of golden brown pancakes on a platter next to a glass of orange juice.

"You two did a great job, these pancakes look wonderful." Their dad wiped off stray batter on their faces but the two squirmed rebelliously and was able to free it from their father's grasp only to throw it back at him. He laughed and good naturedly dodged the towel which landed gently on the countertop instead. "Why don't we go and take this to your mother before it goes cold?"

xXx

Mrs. Hamada was roused awake by the creaking of the bedroom door being opened. Keeping her eyes closed she had to stifle a smile at the sound of her boys crashing through the bedroom in a way she assumed they thought was silent. The heavy dip to the left of the bed alerted her to her husband climbing up next to her and hushed giggles to her right gave her sons' positions away. Pretending to have been roused awake by a light nudge to her shoulders she couldn't fight back the smile on her face at the sight of her two boys covered in random ingredients.

"Happy Mother's Day!" the three cheered. Hiro gently placed the freshly made breakfast tray on her lap after she sat up.

"Oh my this looks delicious, thank you! Did you make this all by yourself?" she asked, tapping on Hiro's nose lightly.

"Nu uh, daddy and Dashi helped me! Daddy said you'd kill him if we used the stove." He giggled lightly.

"And your daddy was right." She said, fixing the eldest man with a playful glare.

"Come on boys, let's leave your mother to finish her breakfast in peace. Besides we still have a mess to clean, we wouldn't want her seeing the kitchen right now." Their dad playfully teased, ushering them out of the room before she could ask any questions.

"But daddy I don't wanna clean, I'd rather take a shower." Hiro complained with a wrinkled nose. Though a shower was probably inevitable, he thought as he picked at some dry batter at the hem of his shirt.

"It's like when you play with your toys, it's all fun while you're playing with them but you have to clean up your mess. Besides we are both here to help you as well so the work won't be too hard." Hiro brightened up and had more of a bounce in his step as he walked between his dad and brother.

Their dad nudged open the door to the kitchen and the next moment Hiro found himself on the ground.

A heavy pressure was painfully distinct on his chest and everything sounded as if he was under water. The next thing he knew, his father had gathered him in his arms and held Tadashi with the other as they quickly made their way towards the front door. Bright orange was all Hiro could see and he lifted a small hand to block the waves of intense heat that flowed at his face. What had happened? He was jarred out of his dreadful thoughts when his father kicked down the front door, not bothering to take the time to stop and open it. The cool fresh morning air was a stark contrast to the inferno that blazed inside.

"Tadashi look at me." Their father said, kneeling down in front of his eldest son after he set them both down. "I need you to stay out here and take care of your brother ok? I have to go back inside for your mother."

"But dad-!"

"No Tadashi, you have to stay out here." He ordered sternly. "I…I love both of you ok? Your mother and I love you both so _so_ very much. No matter what just know I'll always be watching over you. Tadashi, take good care of your brother." He brought them in close and kissed each of them on their heads for one last time before getting up. "Hold on to this for me ok?" he took off his San Fransokyo Ninja hat and placed it on Tadashi's head before darting off back to the house aflame.

"Dad." Tadashi whispered out, slowly taking off the hat to look at it before taking a step towards the man's rapidly receding figure.

"Dashi?" it was Hiro's small hands which clasped his own that held him back. "What's going on Dashi? Where's daddy going?"

"He's going to go get mommy Hiro, you need to stay right here next to me ok?" by this time the sirens of firetrucks, ambulances, and police cars were getting closer and closer. The two Hamada children watched as their father disappeared through the doorway of their house completely, it was after a few seconds that they took a step towards their home fully intent on making sure their parents were ok.

Then, the building exploded.

**A/N: THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! Blame Megan1000! **_**She's**_** the one who made me write and post this, curse you peer pressure! Any who, hope you all had an awesome Mother's Day, sorry to post two sad depressing chapters right after each other and hope you didn't hurt from the feels too much. Oh to Laude Dei, the next chapter I post (eventually) will be Bat Fam, but in the mean time I hope you had an awesome Birthday!**

**Someonefromearth- I'm sorry…wait…why the heck are you up at 1:45 am!? That's waste of precious sleep!**

**No One (guest)- Well I didn't kill off Tadashi this time around eheh XD**

**Ann b-010 (guest)- these are just one shots, he'll be ok in other chapters. GAAH! The poor Grayson's DX aahhhh even worse poor Dick DX**

**Guest- yesssss!**

**PeekABoo (guest)- I hope your feels don't relapse and thank you.**

**Guest- He technically didn't die, I ended it at "he fell" he could technically just be a vegetable for the rest of his life ahh the possibilities.**

**Echo-of-rainbows23- (tries to mend with super glue) better?**

**ThePurleThing- I told you not to read it! . .TO!**

**Inflamore- thank you, I'm glad you liked =)**

**Avengers13- I'm sorry (not by much but) I'm sorry! XD**

**I'll see you next chapter with something hopefully less sad, I do not own Big Hero 6, review please~! **


	5. Baymin

Chapter: 5

Tadashi looked down at the pile of metal and vinyl then to his side where Hiro was still sniffling and sighed. He had told the six year old that it wasn't his fault but he was clearly still shaken up and hadn't stopped crying since.

It was at nine o'clock that morning that Tadashi was hard at work in the garage. Hiro had come in several times trying to coax him into the beautiful outdoors, but Tadashi simply didn't have enough time to relax. So instead he sent Baymax out to supervise his younger brother. Baymax was specifically made for Hiro, and while it was still a prototype, it functioned perfectly. Hiro had instantly taken a liking to the plump white machine and even though Baymax was technically a robot, he was still a valued member of the Hamada family. Smiling Tadashi was able to continue his work for an hour before a commotion arose outside, hurriedly tearing out the front door Tadashi nearly collapsed in fright at what he saw. A dark red pick-up truck was stopped in the middle of the road with a noticeable sized dent in the hood. Bolts and wires were scattered everywhere and Hiro's wails nearly covered up those of the sirens. Tadashi finally made his way to the front of the crowd and Hiro was instantly in his arms stuttering through his explanation. Apparently Hiro had been trying to teach Baymax how to play kickball and went after the ball after it had accidentally been kicked out into the street. Hiro swore up and down that he looked both ways twice before venturing out to retrieve his ball. The next thing he remembered was a truck coming straight at him out of nowhere, then a crash, then Baymax in pieces on the ground before him.

Seeing that Hiro had yet to calm down Tadashi spoke up, "Hey Hiro! How about you and I pick up what we can and then I'll show you a surprise in the garage?" although that hadn't completely cheered up the six year old it at least stopped him from crying further. Baby steps. Picking up the large chunks of what was left of Baymax the Hamada brothers made their way to the garage together, Tadashi could still see how Hiro's body was slouched in guilt and his usually exuberant personality was now withdrawn. Plopping down into a rolling chair and hoisting Hiro onto his lap, Tadashi rolled over to the project he had just completed that morning.

"What's that Dashi?" Hiro asked, gently poking at the small lump under the white sheet atop the worktable.

"Why don't you pull off the sheet and find out?" Hiro's eyes lit up in excitement and his small fingers grasped the cloth and tugged. Sitting deactivated on the table top no more than three inches tall was a miniature version of a familiar white vinyl marshmallow.

"It's Baymax Dashi!" Hiro pointed at it excitedly.

"Close, this is Bay_min_ Hiro. A miniature, more conventional, pocket sized version of Baymax." Tadashi retrieved the thankfully still intact healthcare chip from Baymax's robotic scrap pile. "Poke his belly." Hiro cocked his head to the side curiously before doing as instructed, Baymin made a soft _click_ before a port slid out. "See when I made Baymax, I designed him so that even if his body is destroyed, I'll still be able to transfer his programing to another vessel. That's why I made his port more durable than the rest of him." Sliding the chip in its designated spot and pushing the port back in Tadashi gave Hiro one last instruction, "Ok, now poke his head." Without any hesitation Hiro poked the robot's head which let out a small squeak.

A soft whir sounded and then the black slits on the robot's face blinked open and looked up at them. "Hello, I am Baymin your personal miniature companion." Tadashi smiled as he watched Hiro shove his face up to the robot's in order to get a closer look.

"Since Baymax is out of order right now why don't you take Baymin and play inside?" the scientist ruffled his little brother's hair. Hiro nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Baymin, hugging him close to his chest as he bounced out of the garage.

Tadashi was infinitely glad that he had finished Baymin before this crisis, Hiro was his little brother. Tadashi couldn't stand it if he was sad or hurt or unhappy. Taking one last glance at the pile of scraps that once made Baymax he shuddered, if Baymax wasn't able to shield Hiro in time…no. He forcefully shook that trail of thoughts out of his mind. Hiro was safe and happy, that's all he really needed. Tadashi was be able to work wonders with machines, even if Baymax had been reduced to scraps of metal he could still rebuild him, but he couldn't rebuild his little brother if anything happened to him.

The faint sound of Hiro's laughter hit his ears and Tadashi smiled once more. Shaking out all of the stiff parts in his limbs he set to work, even though Hiro was fully enamored with Baymin it wouldn't be too long before Hiro wants Baymax again. And what kind of big brother would he be if he made Hiro wait for such a thing? After all the six year old has gone through so far, the least he could do was build his brother a robot.

**A/N: So I know it's short buuuut I figured I should give you all something. I've been gone so long and I'm sorry! But I'm taking summer semester classes and ugh all free time is gone. Even as I type this right now I'm supposed to be taking an online pretest…buuut….i don't wanna…it's boring and stupid and I'm just tired of school work. Besides my inbox is filling up with reviews and I feel guiltier with each one that comes in. Oh! I dunno if I gave this information to you guys, but if I ever go to long without updating for your liking you can always email me at **_**rayanyamor **_** to snap my butt into gear cause I don't really check my PMs until I update. OH! For those of you who liked the last chapter **_**Inflamore**_** did a short 3-shot (?) drabble that expanded on it a bit, it was really good so go check it out~! Anywho, responses~!**

**ThePurleThing- better now that I posted a somewhat fluffy fic?**

**Megan1000- I don't believe you lol'd at that!**

**Avengers13- I may of, sort of, kinda, lured you into a false sense of security only to rip it away on purpose….maybe…**

**Inflamore- Loved your drable! It was so cute and sad but cute!**

**Echo-of-rainbows23- better now? *uses heart shaped and Baymax stickers***

**DisneyandDreamworksfangirl- sorry for long wait =(**

**Ta-Dah all done~! So I do not own Big Hero 6, review please~! Hopefully the next update won't take so long. **


	6. Strength

Chapter: 6

Despite how the vast innovative world of technology evolved each and every day, war was still a real threat. Tadashi Hamada had hoped against hope that the government wouldn't forcefully recruit him, after all he was a scientist _not_ a fighter. His inventions were meant to help people in need, people like Hiro. Hiro was born with a weak heart. So weak in fact that his doctors were surprised he made it to fifteen. His little brother was the reason why Tadashi pushed himself so hard. Sleepless nights, hours of testing and retesting, and months of coding and machining gave fruit to Baymax. Baymax is a personal healthcare companion specially made to care after Hiro and keep him safe when Tadashi himself cannot. That's why he not only created a healthcare chip, but a combat chip as well. Hiro would be protected both physically and medically. Something that Tadashi thanked his past self for again and again as he glanced at the slightly crinkled papers that he gripped in his right hand. Hope, it seems, decided to screw him over. He was being summoned to fight on the front lines for an unknown amount of time despite the circumstances. Tadashi glanced out his laboratory's window at the stormy night with an unknown expression, a lone tear slowly trailing its way down his cheek.

xXx

"NO!"

Sanfransokyo's general hospital was the home to one Hiro Hamada. Due to the fear of his heart not being able to withstand the hardships of the real world, his doctors made it mandatory that the fifteen year old remained under constant hospital surveillance.

"I-I'm sorry Hiro. I don't want to go, I would _never_ leave your side willingly. I tried everything, _everything_ I could to get out of this but they wouldn't back down." Tadashi eyed his brother's heart monitor worriedly, Hiro didn't need this stress. However the teen begged to differ.

"This isn't right! We don't owe this country anything! Not after what they've done to us, done to our family! What, was mom and dad and Aunt Cass not enough? They have to take you away from me too?" Hiro was practically trembling from withheld tears. The Hamada brothers were orphans in every sense of the word, except all of their needs and wants were funded by the government. It was the least they could do. Their parents and Aunt were a part of a government team of scientists that developed new and improved weapons of destruction. One day they were researching a new unknown chemical compound when something went wrong. A spy from a rival country had discovered their classified location and wasted no time in blowing the place up. Their family was trapped inside. The government had sworn up and down that nothing would happen to them. That no one could possibly be able to discover their location. They couldn't even have a traditional funeral, instead Tadashi and Hiro were only able to see their family's casket for a few moments before it was carted off to who knows where. At their outrage the government assured them that they would have a secure future. As if that would replace the despair they felt.

"They're not taking me away from you." Tadashi quickly wrapped his trembling brother in his arms. "Sure I'll be gone for a bit, but I _will_ come back to you. I promise."

Hiro gripped his brother's shirt desperately, "W-When do you have to leave?"

"In an hour. I have everything packed already." He responded after a slight hesitation. Hiro gripped his brother tighter at the sudden realization that this would be the last time he saw his brother for a long time. "But hey! I'll be leaving Baymax with you. You won't be completely alone."

"O-Ok." Hiro murmured, eyes downcast. "You, uh, you better get going huh? It wouldn't be good if you were late."

Tadashi glanced at the clock and saw that he was right, at this point he'd have to rush to make it before the train left. Slowly retracting his arms from around his brother the scientist slipped off the bed.

Shouldering his bag he looked at Hiro one last time, "I love you Hiro. I _will_ come back alive. I _promise_."

Hiro gave him a halfhearted teary-eyed smile, "I love you too. Be safe."

xXx

The sound of gunfire never ceased, the ground constantly shook with the tremors of bombs, the air was heavy with toxic gases and sulfur, and Tadashi was surrounded by the corpses of his fallen comrades. His face was covered in soot and blood, his clothes were in tatters and he was on his last five clips. With shaky hands he reached into his bullet proof chest to the pocket over his heart and pulled out a three by three inched piece of paper. It was a picture of Hiro, back when the teen was only a boy, back when he had a stronger heart, back when things were happier, easier. Swallowing down the impending tears Tadashi replaced the picture and steadied his grip on his gun. He would _not_ die. Not here. He had promised, and he wasn't going to break his promise. Taking a deep breath Tadashi hopped out from his cover and moved in.

He was going to live.

xXx

Two years. Twenty four long gruesome months, but finally _finally_ he was home. Tadashi looked up at the familiar structure he hadn't laid eyes on for such a long time, with a small laugh filled with disbelief he hurried into the hospital. He needed to see his brother, needed to show the teen he was alright, stop his worrying. Worry wasn't good for his heart.

Running through the halls at a breakneck speed, ignoring all of the disapproving yells from the nurses, Tadashi slammed open the door to his brother's room a smile big on his face.

"Tadashi." Slowly the smile was replaced by a confused frown.

"Where's Hiro?" he asked the white robot. The hospital room was desolate, stripped to the bone bare, the emptiest he's ever seen it. "Baymax, _where's_ Hiro?"

"Hiro is-." But Tadashi cut him off. He ran around the room, throwing open doors, looking under the bed.

"Hiro!?" he pulled away a curtain. "No, no no no no NO!" he slammed open the bathroom. "HIRO!" his thoughts were no longer coherent as he spun in a circle before breaking out into the hallway where he collided with someone.

"Hi-!" he began but stopped when he saw it was only a doctor.

"Mr. Hamada, I think you may want to sit down for this."

xXx

Contrary to the stereotype, Hiro's funeral was held on a bright and sunny day. Something Tadashi thoroughly resented, how _dare_ the sun shine so brightly when Hiro was no longer here with him. The funeral itself was pretty small, just him, Baymax, and a few doctors and nurses who somewhat remember the happy teen with a weak heart but strong soul.

"He fought so hard for so long." They tried to comfort. Apparently Hiro was doing well, even getting a bit better, for the first year. Then his condition took a turn for the worst, but he fought against it and lasted another six months before his body simply couldn't survive any longer and he passed away in his sleep. Hiro was in no pain, they assured him he passed peacefully.

The service was short and bittersweet, slowly the small group dissipated. After all, Hiro wasn't a big impact on their lives, sure they'd miss him but not as much as Tadashi. To Tadashi Hiro _was_ his life. His sole purpose for existing, everything he did was for Hiro. But now Hiro was gone and Tadashi was left with only a headstone to remember him by.

"Hiro is here." Tadashi stiffened at Baymax's words.

"No Baymax. He's not here." Tadashi barely managed the whisper.

"Hiro is here."

"HIRO IS NOT HERE BAYMAX, HIRO IS GONE!" Tadashi snapped, the robot's persistence was too much to handle at the moment. The scientist fell to his knees and hung his head. "Hiro is gone."

"_Baymax I told you not to follow me! I'm only getting some fresh air_" Hiro's voice sounded, Tadashi froze before ever so slowly looking up. On screen was Hiro climbing up a tree, the teen grabbed at a branch to hoist himself up further but it snapped sending him tumbling down onto the robot. "_Not one word._" Despite himself, Tadashi let out a snort of laughter, that was his stubborn brother he knew and loved. He didn't know how long he sat there, watching the videos Baymax had recorded of Hiro, but he didn't care. He would sit there for years watching each and every second if he could. Just to hear his brother's voice.

"_Tadashi_." The scientist startled, this was the first video that Hiro had directly addressed him. "_Right now, I don't even know if you're alive. I know you promised me that you'd come back to me alive but it's been so _long_. I've heard the doctors talking, they say I don't have long left and I know they're right. I feel myself getting weaker and weaker by the day and I don't know how much longer I can hold on for. But…if I'm not around when you finally get your lazy butt back here just know that…I love you. I'm so proud to call you my brother, you've accomplished so many groundbreaking astonishing things! I want you to promise me, promise me you won't let this be the end of it. Don't let me passing on be the end of your inventing. You have a big brain in there and it needs to be put to use you knucklehead! For so long you've been living your life trying to help me, now it's time to live your life for you. Get out there and experience things for Tadashi Hamada for once. Promise me that you'll strive to live a happy life for yourself, you deserve it._" the Hiro on screen started to hiccup, tears streaming down his face. "_I-It feels so weird. I'm recording this for when I die but right now I'm _alive_. I'm alive but I know I'm going to die before I get to see you again. I-I….I don't want to die Tadashi. I want to live. I want to live a normal life, like all the other kids. I'm…I'm so _scared_. And I know that everyone dies eventually, but I'm still terrified. I miss you _so_ much, so so very much and I wish you were here with me._" Hiro took a few minutes to cry before scrubbing furiously at his face. "_I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be cheering you up. Don't worry about me, I'll get to see mom and dad and Cass again! Make sure to take care of yourself, even though I'm not there anymore. I'll be watching over you with the family so you better behave._" Hiro gave the camera one last smile before sticking out his fist and making an explosion noise as he pulled it back. Hiro gave a two finger salute and the camera shut off.

By this time the sun had begun to set, painting the sky a vivid orange. Tadashi slowly rose from his knees, head still hung as he replaced his hat onto his head. Looking up sadly he managed, "It's a terrible day for rain."

Baymax cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean? My sensors indicate that there is no rain fall."

"Yes. There is." Tadashi hid his eyes with the brim of his hat, but that did not block the view of the dual set of tear trails that flowed heavily down his cheeks.

**A/N: *scrubs away tears* I cried so much while typing this up, I'm not even joking. Gah, it was supposed to have a happy ending too! Hiro was supposed to think that Tadashi was dead cause he was MIA on the battlefield, but end with a very much alive Tadashi walking into his hospital room, but noooo it didn't **_**want**_** to be written that way. Whatever, I don't know why but it seems impossible to write anything happy with these characters! Sorry for ripping out your hearts (I know I did cause I ripped out my own cold lump of a heart) but hey I warned you! **_**I warned you!**_** little reviews=sad chapters, a lot of reviews= somewhat happy chapters! OH! Who can guess where the last scene is from? You know the whole "what do you mean, it's not raining." bit. Guess and describe what the actual scene is and leave a chapter request, if you're right I'll write it. If you're wrong, well….too bad XD. **

**ThePurleThing- It's "hail" thank you very much, and is you read this well…I warned you.**

**Avengers13- *hides* don't kill meh! I'm sorry it was so sad! I don't have much of a life aside from school sadly that's why the updates are so random and disorganized =/ but I hope you still like this fic despite the sadness!**

**Fangirl-lolanice- that chapter was meant to be a parallel to the movie scene. Which I suppose is worse since to Hiro Tadashi's future death would be so similar to that of their parents, but yea that's how it's supposed to be. Sorry for not drawing the connection properly.**

**So you know the drill; I do not own Big Hero 6, nor do I own the thing where the last scene came from. Hah! That's right, no spoilers till next chapter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a whole box of tissues to go through wiping my tears with. Till next time! **


	7. News

Hey everyone who's still around. Sorry this really isn't an update but I figured that some-sort of status check was in order seeing as to how I haven't updated in so long. This is a mass notification across all of my fics so for those of you who follow multiple of my works no need to check on the others.

Where to start? Well I'm not dead! That's good at least right? My fall semester went a bit wonky and I ended up dropping out of my chemistry class around midterms. At this time my grades in my other two classes was able to be brought up. For Thanksgiving my family and I vacationed in Santa Cruz again and ever so smart me fell off a fence and chipped my shoulder bone. Yes it's still broken and I'm doomed to a sling for a few weeks more.

Now fast forward to mid December, the week before my finals we get a call saying my Uncle is back in the hospital and the doctors don't expect him to recover this time around. Of course we go visit but I had to leave after two days because the real world doesn't stop because yours does. I managed to scrape through the finals I didn't study for and barely passed my two classes with C's.

It was two days later that I get the call that my Uncle has passed away. And I feel horrible even to today that I wasn't there with him. He was my favorite family member and we were really close, he was like the older brother i never had.

This post right now is more of a vent I suppose, I'm sorry to unload this you don't have to read, just skip to the end. I haven't really been able to talk to my family through this, they're mourning their own way. Someone's always a puddle of tears at some point. I guess that's what truly bothers me. I haven't cried at all. I cried like a baby when my great grandma died, but I just feel empty since my uncle's death. I dunno...i dunno.

But, I've tried getting creative again since because he himself was too...And I just can't seem to do anything. No painting, no writing, no guitar playing, no piano, I can't even look at nature the same way I used to. I've tried a few small fics, that will only ever be found on tumblr, to try and overcome the stiffness but it didn't work. So I've been listlessly reading fics, I've even read some of my old chapters and marveling at how easy it used to come.

So I'm sorry, I can't really give you an estimated time as to when I'll update again. It could be in a few days or in a few years, I really don't know. But I hope it won't be too long, I truly miss writing and reading your guys' such supporting reviews as I go along.

Thanks for understanding and I'm sorry for everything if you don't.

-RA


End file.
